Enquanto Bella dorme – II
by Milene Black
Summary: A cada dia eu estou mais perto de perdê-la para sempre. E não existe nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso. Jacob POV.


Eu não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui, rondando a casa dos Cullen. Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhum bom motivo para vir até aqui, em qualquer momento que seja. Bem, isso se desconsiderarmos o fato de que, um: minha melhor amiga, que, por um acaso, também é a garota que eu amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, está lá dentro; dois: ela está cercada de vampiros, os quais ela decidiu aceitar como família, e três, e essa é a pior parte de tudo, ela está grávida de um deles, e está morrendo lentamente por causa disso. Sim, a descrição perfeita do meu pequeno inferno particular. Acho que tenho motivos para estar aqui, afinal.

Não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa por Bella agora. Ela está dormindo, ou pelo menos tentando, já que o pequeno monstrinho não a deixa se sentir confortável nem por um segundo. Ele a machuca, rouba o calor do corpo dela, mas ela não reclama. Isso me enoja, me deixa com raiva, me despedaça por dentro. Mas não impede que eu continue vindo até aqui, dia após dia.

Fico encarando a janela do quarto de Bella, atento a qualquer movimento estranho. Me sinto ridículo por fazer isso, mas não consigo me obrigar a ir embora. A sanguessuga oxigenada está lá com ela agora, posso ver sua sombra atrás da cortina da janela. O outro sanguessuga – Edward – saiu para caçar, junto com aquele irmão grandalhão dele. Aliás, dentre todos os moradores da casa, o único que eu sou capaz de suportar, além do doutor e da esposa dele. A senhora Cullen tem sido ótima, sou obrigado a admitir.

A caçada deles agora nunca demora. O sanguessuga não quer ficar longe de Bella por muito tempo. Aquele grande cretino. A culpa de tudo isto estar acontecendo é dele. Ele nem mesmo deveria existir! E agora Bella, a minha Bella, está grávida de alguma coisa que nem mesmo eles sabem exatamente o que é. Mas eu sei. É um monstro. Um monstro que está roubando a vida de Bella aos poucos, e à vista de todos, e que, apesar de tudo, ela defende com todas as forças. Bem, as que ainda lhe restam, de toda forma.

Será que é só a mim que importa o fato de que Bella está morrendo?! Eu a vejo definhar, dia após dia, e ninguém faz nada a respeito! Nem mesmo o doutor, por mais que minha opinião a respeito dele tenha melhorado um bocado... pensei todos os séculos de vida dele tivessem rendido um pouco de inteligência para aquela cabeça. Ao que parece, me enganei. Aquela parasita loura está radiante. Tudo o que ela vê é a barriga de Bella crescendo mais e mais, para abrigar o monstro que ela tanto deseja, mas não é capaz de gerar. O outro – Edward, como Bella vive me pedindo para chamá-lo –, maldito seja, diz que ama Bella, que a ama mais do que eu a amo, mas também está apenas assistindo enquanto ela morre aos poucos para o pequeno monstro viver. Cada vez que eu a vejo, Bella parece mais pálida, mais frágil. Cada vez que ela me abraça para tentar se aquecer, eu a sinto mais fria, como se estivesse morta. Ou pior, como se já fosse um deles.

Eu achei que a perderia com o casamento. Achei que não voltaria. Ou pior, que voltaria, mas então já não seria mais a minha Bella. Seria a Bella _dele_, fria e pálida como ele. Mas não. Ela voltou ainda humana. Ainda quente, ainda respirando. Seu coração ainda batia.

Eu não teria ficado tão feliz se soubesse que ela havia voltado apenas para que eu fosse obrigado a assisti-la morrer sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

A caçada acabou, eles estão voltando. Eu já posso sentir o fedor. Logo eles estarão perto o suficiente para sentir o meu cheiro também. É hora de ir embora. Dou uma última olhada na direção da janela, antes de me virar para as árvores que cercam a casa. _"Boa noite, minha Bella, durma bem."_

"_Ela não vai conseguir dormir, com o monstrinho quebrando as costelas dela ao se mexer..."_

"_Vai pro inferno, Leah."_

"_Já chega, vocês dois. Jake, venha para casa."_

"_Eu já vou, Sam."_

Dou o primeiro passo em direção às árvores, mas não saio do ligar. Um chamado me faz parar e me virar novamente para a casa.

- Jacob?

Droga! Aquela estúpida da Leah me distraiu, e agora os dois sanguessugas estão parados, me olhando. O grandão, Emmett, acena com a cabeça e segue rumo à entrada da casa. Edward e eu nos encaramos por um instante. Ele tem se mantido fora dos meus pensamentos nos últimos tempos.

- Até amanhã.

Eu sacudo a cabeça e ele faz o mesmo, e então eu me embrenho entre as árvores, correndo na direção da reserva. Amanhã será um novo dia, e como ele e eu sabemos, eu estarei aqui novamente quando Bella acordar.

_N/A: hmm... outra vez, não tenho uma explicação pra ter escrito. Simplesmente me veio à cabeça, em um momento de absoluta ociosidade. E, outra vez, a short é totalmente da Marih, por ser aquela que tem me feito sentir vontade de escrever._


End file.
